The Differences Among Us
by CossetteLune
Summary: From a young age Padma realized that there were unnecessary prejudice in the world, and as a child she tries to understand and explain it to her twin.


Written for the Childhood Challenge hosted by SnarkyandProudHufflepuff. (Amazing username and outstanding challenge. There really should be more childhood fics out there!)

Disclaimer: Obvious.

I've never in my life put much thought into the Patil twins. But they are pretty interesting since they are in two different houses and (sadly) in a not too diverse universe they stand out a little. So I wrote this quickly but it has made me think more about them and I would love any critiques, comments, thoughts, compliments (as many as you like), etcetera. But actually, this challenge has brought me back to fanfiction world, so thank you for that. And also my new laptop brought me back as well, but there is no one cool to thank for that part so I'm going on for no reason just read this and let me know if you think its terrible or not? Padma fans out there, I'm sure you exist- am I too out of character?

* * *

 **The Differences Among Us**

 _CossetteLune_

At a very young age, children were already mean and already raised to a certain set of beliefs. The Patil parents were quite liberal and believed heavily in equality. The family was a large part of the wizarding community but once in a while the parents took their twins to a muggle playground, advising their children to be careful about what they said but encouraging that they take in the diversity of the world and respect every living person they met, magical or not. Especially when they noticed their daughters becoming friends with a young Pansy Parkinson, Mr and Mrs Patil never enjoyed the Parkinson's company much as they tended to show their strong opinions of muggles and muggle borns

So now the parents sat back while watching their twin girls partake in the muggle activities of see-saws, swings and slides. It was a relaxing afternoon in the muggle park until Parvati ran up to her parents crying and yelling because the other kids called her dirty and weird. She made such a fuss that they had to summon over Padma as well and take the children home. The whole way home Parvati was screaming and crying, while Padma stayed silent. When her energy finally ran out, they were served their dinner and Padma finally spoke out loud. "It is because we are different than them."

"Yes, they're dirty, more than us. Stupid muggles and mud blood-"

"Parvati!" Their mother explained. "We do not use that sort of language in this household. Where did you even hear?"

Padma admitted quietly, "Pansy says it a lot. I told Parvati not to though…". Parvati gave her sister an evil glare, but Padma ignored it. "But not because we are magic," she continued with her first thought, "Because they don't even know about that. They meant that we look different. She said out skin looked dirty because its not as fair as theirs. And they thought our clothes were weird…"

At this, their mothers eyes dropped and she let out a heavy sigh. "You're right Padma, but it is nothing to be ashamed of. Some children are less cultured than others and they get used to what their family traditions are, forgetting that there are others."

Padma continued, "They think we are different but it doesn't make us less good than they are. Just like they are not less than us because we have magic and they don't."

Their father piped up proudly, "Yes, Padma, that is exactly it. We have to appreciate the differences we have, not discriminate."

"They have bad words for us, and our family, like wizards have for them. It's not fair."

"Precisely," both parents agreed again.

"Will it always be like this?" She asked reluctantly, afraid of the answer. "At Hogwarts too? Are there other kids with brown skin and dark hair?"

Their mother pressed her temple into her hands and their father starred into her daughters eyes, hating every second of the sad tone that was coming from her voice, "I hope not dear, but if you experience this, how is the best way to react?"

Parvati pipped up again, "Tell them they're wrong and jinx their flying broom."

"No," Padma said before her parents could, "Ignore them, and prove to them that our skin doesn't make a difference of who we are."

The parents were so proud that they made extra desserts for the girls before sending them off to bed. But Padma was still distraught over the whole ordeal. She didn't like that there were people who thought they were better than her, just like she wouldn't like if there were anyone who thought that they were less than her. They said mean words and called her names she had never heard before that made Parvati cry. In their neighbouring beds, she could tell that Parvati was still angry, and that if they hadn't left the playground immediately, her rage could have taken hold of her. She whispered to her twin, "Parvati?"

Parvati rolled over to face the voice, "Yes, Padma?"

"When we go to Hogwarts, mom and dad won't be there to help us anymore. You can't get so angry. What if we get in trouble?"

"We? You never get angry like I do."

"Yes, but I will be by your side at Hogwawrts, no matter what."

Parvati was quite for a second, "Padma, what if we aren't by each others side though?"

"What do you mean?"

"We are so different. And we act differently and deal with things differently."

"I know that, but what is your point? I will still love you and stick with you."

"But the houses, they separate us on those differences."

And for the first time, Padma realized that they might indeed be separated at Hogwarts, and although it was still three years away, the thought scared her. Being away from Parvati was something she never imagined, even when they were fighting. But Padma liked seeing the good in situations so she thought harder before coming to a conclusion, "Then people will finally see us as two different girls. And we will still talk every day and spend lots of time together but we will also get to meet different people and make even more friends than we otherwise would have."

Parvati laughed, "We definitely won't be in the same house will we?"

It didn't take much thought for Padma to agree, "I don't think so."

It was quiet again, "Do you believe what mom and dad said? About Hogwarts being different. The kids said some things that sounded like how Pansy talks when she talks about muggle borns. Is our skin that horrible to them?"

Padma shook her head in her pillow. "We will show them one day. Besides, anyone who thinks like that is wrong. Pansy is wrong too."

"But," Parvati's voice was soft, "Still, what is wrong with our skin?"

Padma wanted to cry when she heard how sad her sister was. "What is wrong with muggles?"

"Nothing, they're just different and their lives are different."

"Then see. Maybe we are the same."

"But I don't want to be a muggle," she admitted sheepishly.

Padma sat up from her bed and snuggled into her twins, "Do you want to have blotchy fair skin like Pansy, or beautiful skin and hair like us?"

And finally it worked, Parvati's smile slid back onto her face and she giggled with her sister until their parents came into their room to scold the for still being up. As they were finally falling back asleep, moved back to their own beds Padma whispered, "I love you Parvati."

"You too Padma, now don't get us in trouble!"

And that night she did't get them in trouble, she saved it for when they were in Hogwarts and Padma finally found a group of students as open minded as their parents raised them to be. After a week of insisting and reminding Parvati that they were lucky to be in the wizarding world where they are not so looked down on, but if they had stayed in the muggle world they would have had lots to fight for. So it wasn't fair to take the privilege so many of their like skinned ancestors would have died for and not do anything with it. Parvati couldn't argue and in the end, the trouble they got in was worth it. Dumbledore's Army was only a starting point for the twins and Parvati supported Padma with all her heart as she became the first author to successfully write multiple books on equal rights in both the wizarding and muggle worlds. Her books outselling that of even the famed Gilderoy Lockhart.

* * *

So, let me know?

You know you love me,

 _CL_


End file.
